


Nur ein Hund

by Black_Zora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor, Self-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei einem Waldspaziergang trifft die Erzählerin auf einen höchst verdächtigen Hund ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur ein Hund

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf fanfiktion.de und FanFiction.Net veröffentlicht.

Ich stand zwischen den Bäumen und blickte in Richtung der untergehenden Sonne.

Ein goldener Strahl wanderte über die Buchenstämme, das Farnkraut, das dürre Gras. Zwischen den Brombeerbüschen wurde plötzlich ein Pfad erkennbar.

 _Eigenartig,_ dachte ich. _So oft bin ich schon hier vorbeigekommen, und noch nie ist mir dieser Pfad aufgefallen._

Es sah verlockend aus, wie die sterbende Sonne ihre Spur auf den schmalen Durchlass legte.

Schon begann das Licht hinter die Brombeeren zurückzuweichen. Da verließ ich den vertrauten Waldweg und setzte einen Fuß auf den fremden Pfad.

Er war wirklich sehr schmal, rechts und links begrenzt von hohem, dornigem Brombeerdickicht und überwuchert von Gräsern und Kräutern. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich sicher gewesen, auf einem Wildwechsel zu laufen.

Aber in diesem Wald gab es kein Wild, schon seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr. Es war ein Stadtwald, auf vielerlei Weise intensiv genutzt, und die größten Tiere, die man hier treffen konnte, waren die neurotischen Hunde ebenso neurotischer Städter.

Die Sonne sank jetzt rascher. Das goldene Band, das meinen verschlungenen Trampelpfad erleuchtete, wich eilig vor mir zurück. Auch ich beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Der Wald sah ungewohnt aus, abseits der ausgetretenen Schotterwege. Das Unterholz war dicht, die Bäume höher und älter, als ich es in diesem gezähmten Forst je gesehen hatte. Und sie waren nicht nur älter und höher, sie waren auch irgendwie – baumiger. Richtige Bäume, so wie ihre Natur sie wachsen ließ. Nicht die gerade, auf optimale Holzqualität selektierte Einheitsware, sondern knorrige, verwachsene, tanzende Baumwesen mit eigener Persönlichkeit.

Ich liebte sie von der ersten Sekunde an.

Ein Baum nahm meinen Blick besonders gefangen. Es war eine krumme alte Eiche, deren Äste bis auf den Boden herab reichten. Sie hockte auf einer kleinen Lichtung wie ein lauerndes Tier.

Ich zögerte nur einen Atemzug lang, dann verließ ich den Weg und ging auf dieses sonderbare Geschöpf zu. Als ich vor dem Kreis seiner Äste stand, hielt ich kurz inne, lauschte, spürte. Ich hörte das Wispern des Sommerwindes in den Blättern.

Ich wartete, ich weiß nicht auf was, ein Zeichen vielleicht, eine Einladung. Da stürzte lautlos eine Amsel aus dem Blätterdach der anderen Bäume und schlüpfte keinen Meter von mir entfernt durch die verschlungenen Zweige der Eiche. Ich streckte meine Hände aus, schob den grünen Vorhang beiseite und glitt hinein in die dämmrige Dunkelheit des Baumes.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem mächtigen Stamm. Meine Finger strichen über raue, rissige Rinde, als ich den Baum umrundete. Überrascht sah ich auf der anderen Seite einen breiten Spalt klaffen, so hoch, dass, falls die Eiche tatsächlich größtenteils hohl war, wie ich nun vermutete, ich mit Leichtigkeit hätte in ihm aufrecht stehen können.

Tastend strichen meine Finger über die glatten Ränder der Baumhöhle. Im Inneren war es vollkommen finster. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, wie groß der dunkle Raum war. Neugierig und gleichzeitig ein bisschen nervös streckte ich meine Arme hinein in die Schwärze.

Leere.

Ich ließ die Hände nach oben wandern, beugte mich vor, reichte dennoch nicht an den inneren Rand der Höhle. Ich bückte mich etwas, tastete nach unten, berührte etwas Weiches, Warmes, Atmendes und fuhr mit einem Schrei zurück.

Ein dumpfes Grollen ertönte aus dem schwarzen Herzen des Baumes. Ich taumelte rückwärts, stolperte, stürzte zu Boden.

 _Etwas_ kam aus dem Baum heraus, etwas Großes, Dunkles.

Mein Herz gefror vor Angst – und dann erkannte ich, was es war. Ein großer, schwarzer Hund, nichts weiter.

_Ein Hund. Nur ein Hund._

Nun, es war natürlich ein großer und schlecht gelaunter Hund, der mich immer noch anknurrte, die Lefzen hochgezogen, so dass ich seine gelben Zähne sehen konnte, die Augen zusammengekniffen, ein unverkennbares Drohgesicht. Aber trotzdem war es _nur ein Hund_ , und mit Hunden kannte ich mich aus. Ich hatte jahrelang in verschiedenen Tierheimen mitgeholfen und alles vom winzigen Chihuahua bis zum riesigen Irish Wolfhound spazieren geführt, und auch wenn ich jetzt am Boden lag und der Hund nur einen Meter von mir entfernt war, auch wenn mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich sicher. Ich wusste, dass mir nichts passieren würde.

„Aus!", sagte ich nachdrücklich.

Das Knurren verstummte. Der Hund sah beinah verblüfft aus.

Ich rappelte mich hoch und stand auf. Jetzt war ich deutlich größer als er, und meine Sicherheit wuchs mit meiner Größe.

„Sitz!", sagte ich energisch.

Der Hund zwinkerte verblüfft. Es war eine ausgesprochen menschliche Reaktion, die mich irritierte und meine Sicherheit bröckeln ließ.

Der Hund schien das zu spüren. Wieder zog er die Lefzen hoch, und für eine Sekunde war ich überzeugt, dass er mich nun doch angreifen würde. Aber er knurrte nicht, setzte nicht zum Sprung an – er _grinste_. Es war verrückt und eigentlich unmöglich, aber der Hund grinste mich breit an. Er machte sich eindeutig lustig über mich.

Nun war es an mir, irritiert zu blinzeln.

Natürlich dauerte dieses Blinzeln nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, doch als ich den Hund wieder klar im Blick hatte, war er kein Hund mehr – er war ein Mann.

Und er lachte. Ein Laut zwischen Lachen und Bellen, der seinen hageren, in abgerissene graue Kleidung gehüllten Körper erbeben ließ.

Dann schüttelte er seine verfilzten schwarzen Locken, zwinkerte mir zu, seine Umrisse schienen zu verschwimmen – er war wieder ein Hund.

Der Hund grinste mich einen Augenblick lang herausfordernd an, schlüpfte durch die Zweige – und war verschwunden.

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS


End file.
